In Between Here and There
by Kunoichi 008
Summary: YondaimexSakura
1. Prologue

I deleted the old 'In Between Here and There' so that I could start off with fresh reviews because the whole style of the story has changed and I wanted critiques that match the new style. :P

You didn't honestly think it was dead did you? XP

**xXx**

**In Between Here and There**

_Prologue_

**xXx**

A wisp of pink gently swayed at the top of a too pale face.

A mop of blonde spiked upwards atop a determined head.

She was weak, severely injured and limp in his arms.

He was strong, capable and sturdy as he carried her.

The female glanced up wearily from her prone position towards the blue eyed shinobi.

The male gazed down calmly as he leapt from tree to tree at the green eyed kunoichi.

A hoarse voice queried, "Wh . . Who are . . you?"

A smooth voice replied, "The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha-no-Sato. Arashi."

Green eyes widened. The female slumped unconscious.

Blue eyes narrowed. The male tightened his grip and increased his speed.

**xXx**

XP This is my first try with this style. Is it okay?

**EDIT:** Someone mentioned to me that Arashi's last name was not Uzumaki and that it was a name commonly given to orphans or what not . . . .


	2. Chapter 1: Conversations

**In Between Here and There **

_Chapter 1: Conversations_

**xXx**

"Can you fix her?"

A delicate blonde brow rises unamused. "Since when have you ever doubted my skills?"

A cheeky grin. "Well . . . last year when I got the chicken pox – "

"You were being an unbelievable pain in the ass, not to mention cocky. I thought that leaving you with something that you couldn't physically combat was something that would bring you down a peg." A pause. "I was wrong."

". . . Tsunade you're evil."

"I know."

"I was scarred – physically (do you remember that scar on my ass? It's still there!) not to mention mentally. I would even go so far as to say that I was traumatized."

"I'm sure many five year olds can sympathize. You can even hold a local 'I-survived-chicken-pox!' summit, then after you can all have ice cweams and pway in duh sand box." Cobalt eyes glared at the azure orbs of another. "Now go on Arashi! Shoo!" A manicured hand waved towards the doorway. "Get outta here. You might give the poor girl chicken pox and then where will we be!"

Brows furrowed and a mock pout overtook the man's visage. "You know, you should show more respect for your leaders . . ."

"And you towards your elders! Get lost, you're gonna be late for your ice cream soirée with tots."

A sigh. "As you wish . . . Obaasan!"

"OI!"

**xXx**

I'm glad people don't hate the new style. '' I was so sure people would . . .

I know, this chapter had only about .0000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent of Yon/Saku in it but I just wanted you guys to get a feel for Arashi's character as I want to illustrate him.

And I'm not too sure that the Yondaime's name is Arashi but that's what everyone else uses in their fics so . . . I'm goin' with the flowin'. ;P


	3. Chapter 2: 'Ah'

**In Between Here and There**

_Chapter 2: 'Ah'_

**xXx**

Arashi leaned back into his padded hair with a sigh and gazed at the woman before him. "Soooo. . . Tsunade-Obaasan. What's her condition?"

Tsunade growled at her new 'nickname' but coolly replied. "Stable. Although she's suffering from amnesia at the moment."

A blonde brow rose. "Oh?"

A grim line set upon the woman's features. "She doesn't know how she was injured just that it was by someone she apparently knew, she can only recall her first name, Sakura, and she can vaguely remember that she did some ninja training in her younger years."

"That's the best she can remember? She isn't hiding anything? Faking amnesia or whatnot?" Pale hand wove together as Arashi leaned forward expectantly.

A scowl suddenly mars her visage and she stands up straighter from her stance before the Yondaime's desk.. "No. Morino Satsuki made sure of that."

"Oh?"

"She insisted that an immediate truth jutsu had to be placed on Sakura as soon as she was coherent and physically able to speak." Tsunade's face tightened in ill concealed fury. "Sakura has little to no memories of her previous life, she still retains the reflexes of a ninja and knows how to perform various jutsu with absolutely no problems. Telling from all the jutsu she remembers she must have been a medic nin."

"Ah."

"'Ah'? That's it?"

"Oh sorry! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh." The Yondaime drew out the last syllable with a definite nod. He perked up and looked towards the blonde woman with an innocent grin. "Is that better?"

". . . Insufferable brat."

"Oh Obaasan you flatterer, you!"

**xXx**

I looked at my other fics then decided past tense would be better. Sorry, I'm always adjusting this fic. u.u


	4. Chapter 3: Familiarity

**In Between Here and There**

_Chapter 3: Familiarity_

**xXx**

Deep viridian eyes peered outwards into the courtyard intently. Down below two small figures, a silver haired boy and a child with a head of jet-black hair, ran around the open area in fashion resembling a game 'tag' . . . on their hands.

A small sound drew the figure's attention towards the small ball of pink flesh that was nestled, quite comfortably, in her lap. Her eyes softened gently as the small piglet nuzzled into her extended hand, even letting out a small 'puoi' in response to the girl's gentle caress.

The girl let out a sigh before reclining back against the headboard of her bed. She gazed up at the ceiling in mild frustration. She had no idea who she was, no inkling of any information about her allegiance, the only thing she could recall was her name! Only Sakura. Not even a family name attached to it!

She brushed away a strand of bubblegum hair from her face. Her pale hands scooped up the half awake piglet to cradle her in the crook of her arm. The piglet, Tonton, made no sound of protest but merely snuggled deeper into the folds of Sakura's hospital gown. The emerald eyed woman bit her lower lip in trepidation before determinedly swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

Sakura was thirsty. Sakura wanted to stretch her legs. Sakura was tired of laying around doing nothing. Sakura _needed_ to eat food that didn't tasted like dust and mothballs!

Brows furrowed in determination, she grasped the nearby nightstand and started to stand. For a few moments her legs trembled like jelly in disuse before regaining their solidity. A relieved sigh spilled from her parched lips. Now onward to the cafeteria!

As she wobbled uncertainly past her door in only the thin hospital gown she was provided, it never occurred to her how odd it was that she knew for certain, without being told, that the cafeteria was on the first floor just right of the Physiotherapy Wing.

**xXx**

I seriously doubt I'm going to make chapters longer. UU If I do I'll start feeling obligated to make them continuously longer and I'll start updating them only twice a year . . . again . . . P It's better this way . . .

As for having more dialogue than action text . . . meh . . . This is a story I'm going to be experimenting styles on, besides I'm better with dialogue. nn This was dedicated to people who bitched (well not really . . . more like complained . . .) about my apparent lack of description. Well there it was. :)


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter

**In Between Here and There**

_Chapter 4: Encounter_

**xXx**

"Er . . . um . . . excuse me . . ."

"Yes what do you wa - "

"Um . . . is . . . is there something on my face . . . ?"

"Uh?"

". . . You're staring . . ."

"Uh."

"Um. My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

"Uuga . . . Hi . . . Hi . . . Zaaa . . . chi . . ."

". . . Uuga Hihizaachi? Um, that's a nice name."

"Uh ha."

"Okay, um, do you know where the cafeteria is? I thought it would be near the Physiotherapy wing but I couldn't find it there anywhere and I'm kinda hungry too . . ."

"Uguaah."

"Oh! A map! Thank you! Hhmm . . let's see . . . cafeteria . . . cafeteria . . ."

"Unh."

"Oh there it is! Past the ICU and a right at the Children's Ward . . Thank you!"

"Uhng."

"Uh, pardon?"

"You. Money?"

"Ah! I forgot I don't have anything on me right now. Oh I guess I'll just go back to my room then, sorry for bothe – eh? Aw, thank you, I promise I'll pay you back Uuga-san. Oh this is a lot of money, here take some ba – hey! Uuga-san! Wait! Tell me where you live so I can pay you back!!!"

**xXx**

"ERGH! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Oh, now those were some surprisingly articulate words from you _Hihizaachi_."

"Shut it Inuzuka."

"You know running out on her wasn't very nice . . . _Uuga-san_."

"Tsume!"

"Although you did pay for her at the very least so you're excused for now."

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy?!"

"Why you're in luck! As it just so happens I have mission for today and guess who my partner iss?"

"Oh gods . . ."

"Come on Hizashi! Pack up! We've got half a month of guarding Fire Country dignitaries ahead of us!"

**xXx**

"Hey Sakura. Sorry I'm late, I had the hardest time trying to find the Yondaime – AH!"

"Tsunade! What's wrong?!"

"Minato search the premise! Sakura's gone!"

**xXx**

Yeah, I don't have any real excuse for delaying this update other than sheer laziness . . . retreats into a corner sowwy . . .

Hehe! I did a whole convo only chap!

And yes I now know that Arashi is not Yondaime's name, his name is actually Minato something or other (is too lazy to look it up again). I'm too lazy to change the other chaps right now so I'll change his name in them another time . . .

As for why the cafeteria is in a different place than she thought, well this is the past and the building is different.


End file.
